User talk:Kittylove1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Loners page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Administrator Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 14:42, April 20, 2012 Woohoo! What's this I see? A new member? Welcome!! 8D Silverflower Dance. 17:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the "Clan"!Silverstar 18:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Siggie Request User:Kittylove1/Sig Here ya go :) Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) xDDD 23:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks! Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 21:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Reply to me. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 02:11, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, you replied. x3 ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC) RE THANKS KITTEH<333333333 14:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) <3 hey kittyderp<3 (talk) 18:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) <3again on wwiki >8c -- (talk) 01:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) of course 8D (talk) 01:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) <3yetagain aw. 8c -sits on you- hiiii~ 8) (talk) 20:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) KITTY! Have u posted mai pics yet?! i will TROLOLOL U TILL U DO. Thx hugs Vixy 14:32, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat is just being a bitch for me. .o. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...''']] 23:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) <3 Thank you Kitty<3333 I luff it so much<333 19:27, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Technically, the b-day present was due last year but I can still wait for Nov. c: 02:41, September 27, 2013 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT IS BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU AND YES I DO KNOW HOW TO MAKE SIGS 00:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey C: I don't know if this is corrct or not, but it says on Rowan's birthday list that yours is today, so, urm, happy birthday! c: 09:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Ay Satan <3 XD 15:11, November 11, 2014 (UTC) It was brillllllllliant lel. The pink has swag and the shading has yolo... It's perf XD 10:19, December 22, 2014 (UTC) You wanted a notification 17:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) hi 16:44, March 10, 2015 (UTC)